


Wicked Is As Wicked Does

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Fisting, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo tells Die about his tentacle dream and Die comes up with a way to give Kyo something similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Is As Wicked Does

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Prompt: Kink Meme Prompt: 08 Fisting  
> Written For: for jrocknc17’s kink meme, and NaNoWriMo.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "A Warm Room” by Envy

Die had first learned of Kyo’s dream the day after his lover had experienced it. The whole thing had apparently flustered Kyo to the point that he needed to talk about it to someone and the only viable person was Die himself. He’d sat there and allowed the other to talk him though the whole thing, telling him about how he had just assumed it was normal Die at first and then he’d seen that Die had tentacles sprouting out of his back and in the end, he’d been horny as hell but somehow disturbed by the whole thing. 

By the time Kyo had finished, Die had taken careful note of the fact that his lover was completely aroused again, though he hadn’t mentioned it given how embarrassed Kyo had looked. Though the thought hadn’t left his mind since then, wondering what it could possibly mean for the other if the part he’d been really adamant about loving was the stretching feeling of his asshole when the largest one plunged into him.

Several times in the past few days he’d caught Kyo looking up things online, usually abnormally large dildos, but sometimes he’d catch a glimpse of a tentacle porn video before the other would minimize it and feign innocence. And Die let him, knowing he wouldn’t have wanted Kyo pointing out his own fetishes he indulged himself in through the use of porn. 

But by the second week, Die was determined he was going to solve this in a whole other manner. He’d been looking up techniques on a variety of things he could do to his lover to see if he really did like being that filled or not. Finally, he settled on trying out fisting and he educated himself within an inch of his life, ensuring he wouldn’t hurt the other in any way, shape, or form, no matter what.

When they left the studio that night, Die tagged along with Kyo, simply going home with him, thinking it best to play it like a normal night between the pair of them. They ordered takeout and watched one of Kyo’s favorite shows that was always on Wednesday nights. At long last, they both took their showers and Kyo pretty much dragged Die into bed with him, making Die drop his clothing.

Die curled up around his lover, kissing and touching him like they were a couple of horny teenagers. It was honestly things like this that he liked the most about their relationship. They could share this every single night and still be like this the following one. It was always new, always wanted, and definitely always satisfying. Die couldn’t think of a single time he hadn’t enjoyed sex with Kyo and that was a truly rare thing, given how many lovers he’d had in the past that hadn’t come near to making him feel like this. And to make it all better, Kyo had once admitted to him that it was the very same for him.

Slowly, the guitarist pressed himself between Kyo’s thighs, rolling his hips against his lover’s, feeling it as Kyo began to stiffen against him. His own cock swelled alongside his lover’s, the friction of Kyo’s body providing him with enough stimulation to get him going. He nipped lightly at Kyo’s lower lip and then trailed his kisses downward, pausing to lick at a few key places along the way. He bathed the head of his lover’s cock with his tongue, lightly running his teeth over the slick head before he pulled away and moved down to lightly kiss each of Kyo’s balls. One of his lover’s hands came down to fist in his hair and he found himself smirking, listening as Kyo’s breathing grew a bit more frantic.

Die reached for his pants, pulling them close and getting the lube out from his pocket. He dropped the pants and gently mouthed one of Kyo’s balls, causing the other to let out a low moan, hips pushing up slightly. He watched as Kyo reached down with his free hand and began to stroke his own cock, his movements a bit erratic rather than paced. He popped open the lube and squirted some onto his fingers. He moved his attentions to Kyo’s thigh, rubbing his cheek against the toned flesh there and rubbing two fingers around the other’s entrance. Once Kyo pushed back against his fingers, he slipped both inside at once, and began to fuck him a bit harshly with them.

Kyo cried out, his hand in Die’s hair pulling slightly as he bucked under the thrusts of his lover’s hand. Die always drove him crazy with this, fucking him until he damn near felt like he was going to cum and then backing off at the last minute. But today, Die was going right for the kill, all of his most sensitive spots right in a quick row. 

Die’s fingers crooked, hitting Kyo’s prostate, rubbing over it as he thrust, causing the vocalist to damn near scream in pleasure. He kept it up for as long as it took, finally leaning up to put his mouth over the head of Kyo’s cock, letting Kyo jerk himself off into his mouth. That was all it took and Kyo was spurting his hot load right over Die’s tongue, his beautiful voice echoing around the room.

When he was sure the other was done, he pulled back and spit what Kyo had given him into his hand, most of it dripping over three of his fingers. He urged Kyo’s body into a slightly different position and slid all three fingers in, that process going quite easily with Kyo’s orgasm just having happened. Within a minute, he was fitting in his fourth finger, finally giving Kyo a little bit of a stretch to work with. It was definitely more difficult and he added some lube to his fingers, repeating the process a few times until the other was once again pushing into his thrusts, whimpering softly for him to continue.

Aiming to distract, he kissed his way over Kyo’s hips and abdomen, finally taking his limp cock in his mouth and sucking him back into hardness. Once he had the other at half-mast, he finally relented, slowly starting to change the shape he had his fingers in, trying to slide in his thumb as well. Kyo’s hand remained in his hair, though his fingers were mostly stroking over the dark locks while he lay there, taking what the other was offering to him.

The last part of the process took almost half an hour, Die finally getting his fingers in up past the knuckle. Kyo lay there under him, his cock half-hard and his breathing completely and utterly erratic the entire time. Every once in a while, he’d seize up on Die’s hair and Die would ease his hand back out, giving Kyo a breather before pushing in a bit further. 

At long last, Die finally managed to curl his fingers, getting his hand in all the way to the wrist. He then took Kyo’s cock in his mouth, starting to suck him in a languid sort of fashion, his head bobbing along the other’s length. Several minutes slipped by and finally Die started to pull his hand back, knowing he could get Kyo off from the shock of it all if only he could get through the idea of pushing something out that large. The relief of it would surely end with his lover getting off a second time.

As he started to draw his hand back, Kyo pushed lightly at his head, getting him off his dick. It only took a few more moments for Die to get his hand to the largest point and shifted up, kissing Kyo’s side ever so gently. “Push,” he murmured quietly, feeling Kyo’s muscles ripple a little and then his hand was pushed out, Kyo crying out at the same instant, his cock spurting his cum out across his abdomen.

Die chuckled softly, reaching to grab one of Kyo’s old towels and wiping his hand off on it before he moved between his lover’s legs. He found himself surprised that Kyo’s body had immediately tightened back up as he slid his cock inside him. He shifted over Kyo, looking down on his lover’s shocked, yet satisfied face, and then down to the cum staining his chest as he thrust quickly into him.

It didn’t take him very long at all, the entire episode having aroused him quite well, and he was pushing in as he came less than a minute later. He filled his lover full of his cum and then slid out, flopping down beside Kyo, reaching to turn his lover’s head so he could kiss him ever so gently. He smirked lightly at him and then murmured, “You took that like a champ, baby.”

Kyo let out a hoarse little laugh and then shrugged. “What can I say… it actually felt really good.”

Die shook his head a little and glanced toward the bathroom. “I think we need another shower.”

Laughing, the pair of them got to their feet, Die supporting Kyo for the first few steps, and headed off toward a nice cleansing shower.


End file.
